Sakutaro Morishige
is a student from Kisaragi Academy's high school class 2-9, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and a major character introduced in Corpse Party (PC). Design Sakutaro is a teenage boy of average build, and somewhat above average height. He has blue hair and green eyes, and wears glasses. Like the other students of Kisaragi Academy, he wears a gray gakuran uniform, his student ID pinned to his left, blue uwabaki slippers, and dark red socks. In Corpse Party: Missing Footage he is seen wearing a tan shirt. Personality Sakutaro is a character with layers: he likes to leave a good impression on other people, while hiding his inner personality. He acts calm, and takes situations, like Mayu Suzumoto's transfer, in his stride. Unlike the rest of the characters, he is neither disgusted nor horrified by the excessive gore and decaying corpses in Heavenly Host, instead he finds them intriguing and feels comfort in viewing them. However, he keeps this trait a secret from others. He is best friends with Mayu, and deeply cares for her, the one friend who would cheer him up when he is down. This is evident in that she is the only person who he lets give him a nickname. Story ''Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) ''CHAPTER 1 In the beginning he, along with Satoshi Mochida, Naomi Nakashima, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Seiko Shinohara, and his Mayu joined Ayumi Shinozaki's ghost stories, and shortly after Ayumi's gag, he comments on Satoshi's timidness. When Yui Shishido brought up Mayu's transference, he is immediately reminded and is placed in a disappointed state. He, along with Yuka Mochida, join everyone else in the Sachiko Ever After charm, and is plunged into Heavenly Host. ''CHAPTER 3'' Satoshi and Yuka located him taking pictures of bloody remains of a student with his cell phone and is placed in a hypnotic trance, amusing him. But that trance ended as soon as he noticed the Mochida siblings. He is searching for Mayu especially, stating that to split up would be practical in locating others. He is encountered again after Yuka separates from Satoshi, taking pictures of Mitsuki Yamamoto's corpse. At this point onwards he will attempt to follow Yuka, wishing to join her in searching for Satoshi, however his eccentric behavior repelled Yuka away. ''CHAPTER 4'' Ayumi and Yoshiki encounter Sakutaro in Chapter Four. He stated that he lost consciousness and found himself in the Left Wing. He even finds Yuki's Tongue Bag, handing it over to the duo as he does not need any charms (as he sees the bag as) and leaves the two, continuing his search for Mayu. He makes a final scene, in the Right Wing of the school, failing in finding Mayu. He starts to reminiscence the one time when he refused to show up for the auditions. Mayu on the other hand treated him to crepes later. He reflects on how deeply he truly cares for Mayu, thinking to himself that she saved his life in a world that didn't understand him. Back in reality, he decides to go through his cell phone's photo album in order to maintain his sanity, starting with complimenting on the picture Satoshi and Yuka saw him taking. He monologues about how beautiful the death was, laughing and poetically talking about the presumed life before death. He then received a call... from Mayu's spirit, asking to stop looking at her insides. The sheer realization causes him to lose his mind entirely. ''CHAPTER 5'' Naomi and Satoshi find Sakutaro's cell phone at the bottom floor of the staircase. Naomi picks it up, seeing a video recording saved. It showed his brief events of his insanity over the loss of Mayu, repeating to smash his head onto the window, laughing maniacally, calling for Mayu, before ending his own life at the sound of glass shattering. ''EXCHAP 2'' He made a brief playable role in Extra Chapter 2 where he bumps into Yuuya Kizami while he was chasing Yuka (as well as taking pictures of corpses). Yuuya already saw glimpses of the corpses he has taken images of, setting Yuuya's weird character prior meeting with Yuka. ''EXCHAP 9'' Sakutaro makes an appearance in Extra Chapter 9, taking place at the Kisaragi Academy. Sakutaro is seen practicing for drama club after school in an empty classroom. Meanwhile, Yoshiki is on his way to work and is in a hurry, when he realizes he doesn't have his cell phone with him. Yoshiki enters the classroom, only to literally bump into Sakutaro. Sakutaro's glasses fall off on the impact and as Yoshiki tries to help him find them, he accidentally steps on them, simultaneously breaking them. Sakutaro then demands Yoshiki to assist him home, as he claims he can't see anything without his glasses on. Yoshiki agrees, although reluctantly. The chapter ends with Mayu spying on them as they walk out. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』'' While searching for Mayu, Sakutaro finds some people from Byakudan Senior High School, and although he prefers to go alone, he ends up sticking with them for a while. He calls the school a "veritable corpse party," while drawn to and photographing the corpses he finds. He hears faint whispers and someone singing Shangri-La, which he recognizes as Mayu's voice. Following the voice, he runs into Sachiko Shinozaki, disguised as Mitsuki. Sachiko mocks him, using Mayu's nickname for him, and heavily implying Mayu is already dead. Sachiko tells him that she's been watching him and his fascination with the bodies of her victims, expressing approval for his freakish and selfish ways of valuing his own life over the lives of others. She then lets him go, looking forward to his reaction when he realizes Mayu is dead. Sakutaro is enchanted by the sight of Mitsuki Yamamoto's body (after she was murdered by Yuuya), and takes numerous pictures. He returns to where he's found Mayu's body nailed to the wall (though he remains unaware that it's in fact her), calling the ghastly remains the one place where he feels truly at peace. He realizes that before he returns to the real world, he'll have to delete the pictures he's taken. He sees the folder as an obstacle to be overcome before he can return to the world of the living with Mayu, and leave it all behind him. Laughing to himself, he decides that it should be all right if he deletes them after he returns. Relationships Sakutaro is mentioned to not be on good terms with most people, nor on bad terms, but instead be indifferent and finds socializing with anyone to be more trouble than what it's worth. Most people view him as a very boring or proud individal. Mayu Suzumoto Morishige first met Mayu in middle school when they both joined in the theater club, he originally assumed her to just a typical snobby popular girl but was quickly proven wrong when he realized she was a very caring individual, whom never played favorites, did not care if he was a social outcast or not, and liked him just the way he was. The two grew an extremely close bond, to the point where Sakutaro, who despised people who poked fun (even if it's a jokingly manner) at his family's name and heritage, allowed Mayu to give him the nickname Shig-nii. Sakutaro claims that he regards Mayu as a younger sister in his life, and assumed Mayu regarded him as a brother. Mayu, however, has dropped hints that she harbors romantic feelings for Sakutaro. Mayu is supportive to Sakutaro's dream of becoming a famous actor. In Corpse Party BloodCovered, she suggests Sakutaro to take on the leading role for an upcoming play at the school, but is disappointed to hear that he believes attending an audition, that is judged based on popularity, not on one's talent, would be vain. Mayu understands his decision and accepts it with no arguments. In Book of Shadows, Mayu called Sakutaro cute, after he got angry at adults for not letting the theater kids use the auditorium stage for their play, Morishige appears to be uncomfortable with this, and calls her stupid for saying that (not in an angry tone). In Heavenly Host, Sakutaro wakes up alone, he quickly begins searching for Mayu, telling himself that she is completely vulnerable, helpless, and innocent without him by her side. He decides to use that as his motive to keep moving forward. He later realizes that the true reason he was searching so hard to find her is because he is the one that needs her to keep his sanity together. He finds an alternative to keep himself together and that is the suffering of other people, he takes multiple pictures of the corpses throughout the school but the one he grew attached to the most is an enormous pile of human insides all smashed against the wall. Sakutaro himself is unsure why he is so attached to this specific corpse, but after receiving a phone call from Mayu, he realizes that the corpse is her's. He completely looses his sanity and eventually commits suicide by jumping out of the window in Heavenly Host. Yoshiki Kishinuma Morishige and Yoshiki have an unpleasant and irritated "friendship". Morishige views Yoshiki as his inferior, believing him to be nothing but a selfish moron and is openly hostile towards him. On the other end of the spectrum, Yoshiki is typically neutral with Sakutaro but most likely doesn't view him in a good light either. In Chapter 4, they briefly interacted, with each other in a surprisingly positive tone. Sakutaro was happy to see Yoshiki and Ayumi were both okay, and Yoshiki was mutually happy to see he was OK. However, Yoshiki becomes disturbed to see blood on Sakutaro's hands but decided to let that drop. In Extra Chapter 9, Yoshiki and Sakutaro run into each other in the doorway, Sakutaro is everything but happy to see him, and grows even more angry when Yoshiki, who was simply trying to help Sakutaro find his glasses without even being asked, steps on his glasses. As Sakutaro quotes "Kishinuma, you're the only person in the whole world who would step on my glassses AS I AM TELLING YOU", embarrassed and guilty, Yoshiki offers to purchase Sakutaro a new pair of glasses but Sakutaro simply explains that he has another pair at home, then forces Yoshiki to help him get home. In Book of Shadows, their relationship was brief but it was clear that Sakutaro still wasn't exactly "friendly" with him. He briefly mentions Yoshiki in Shangri-la a negative tone in Wrong end 4 after he finds Ayumi's corpse. He angrily shouts "Where is Kishinuma? He was probably off doing God knows what leaving poor Shinozaki all by herself to die!!!". The only other time in Book of Shadows where he brings up Yoshiki is in Demise where Mayu has a brief memory of the culture festival where she remembers a time where Sakutaro was told to move some stuff but he believes that that kind of labor is beneath him, and it's more well suited for the likes of Kishinuma.\ In Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love Hysterical Birthday 2U Yoshiki and Morishige and Yoshiki appear interacting in #1; The Shame on The River Kwai where they are both forced to where humiliating outfits (Yoshiki wearing a wedding dress and Sakutaro wearing a maid's outfit) without wearing the outfits, it would be impossible for them to escape the room Sachiko trapped them in. They are able to co-operate in the canon ending, but unfortunately, the both meet their demise and despite their differences, Yoshiki cries over Sakutaro's death but is immediately killed afterwards. however in the wrong ending where they chose not to exchange outfit, Sakutaro gets possessed and begs Yoshiki to spank him. Yoshiki decides to rip off the maids outfit off of Sakutaro and saves him from humiliating himself and Yoshiki more. The boys both agree to never talk about that again but unluckily for both of them, a camera man caught the whole thing on video (due to a certain someone forcing him to against his will). The video was played in the auditorium so everyone there could see what they both just did. Realizing this, Sakutaro falls over screaming, Yoshiki seems to be amused by this, and takes a picture of Sakutaro's breakdown from his phone without warning. Sakutaro reacts violently and Yoshiki apologizes, and promises to delete the photo. Sakutaro, however, was referring to the corpse shot and runs away in the woods, having completely lost his sanity for good. 'Yuuya Kizami' Sakutaro briefly met Yuuya while chasing Yuka. Upon meeting him, the two introduced themselves to each other, each seemingly relieved to find another living person, until Yuuya picks up Sakutaro's phone for him, and sees the multiple pictures of corpses. Sakutaro quickly snatches the phone away and begins to walk off, convinced that Yuuya will want nothing to do with him. However, Yuuya, intrigued, stops him, and asks if he was the one to make the corpses, claiming that the two are "cut from the same cloth". Confused, Sakutaro leaves, leaving Yuuya behind, who hopes the two meet up again. Trivia *Although twisted much like Yuuya, he merely uses the corpses to keep his sanity in check. *The first corpse he finds is Mayu's, the girl he is trying to find. Ironically, he doesn't know that it is her corpse. *Sakutaro's birthday is on Valentine's Day. *Sakutaro is never shown to have died in both Corpse Party ''and ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows. **In the Corpse Party: Blood Covered manga, Ayumi locates his body, and the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows manga hints that he dies the same way. *Sachiko seems to have taken a liking to Sakutaro due his own twisted nature. Instead of killing him, she indulges him in his insanity, allowing him to join her in the murder of Emi Urabe during Wrong End 5 ★5 of Shangri-La. *In the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Character Contest, Sakutaro ranked 9th place. *In Corpse Party: Tortured Souls -The Curse of Tortured Souls-, he doesn't commit suicide after finding out Mayu is dead. He instead goes crazy and chases after Yuka, only to be soon killed by Yuuya. Gallery :See also: Sakutaro Morishige/Gallery Appearances Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Deceased Category:High school students Category:Males Category:People from Kisaragi Academy Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Students Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Book of Shadows